The Crazy Things You Do for Love
by AngelicBrat
Summary: People do crazy things for love and to be loved. including turining on the one u thought u still loved. not a plce for Kikyo lovers. CHAPTER 1and2 REVISED and updated!
1. Thinking of her

**This is my latest story Crazy Things You Do For Love **

**This is of course a Kagome/Inuyasha pairing and I hope you like it! Oh and Btw I have fixed it up a little to make it easier to read.**

**' ' thinking **

**" " talking**

**Thinking about her**

**"**Are we there yet?" Shippo whined who was quite obviously getting impatient and bored. But it was a long way from Naraku's old castle back to Kaede's hut "No now shut up you've asked that same damn question 5 minutes ago and 5 minutes before that you ask one more time and I'll give you 10 lumps instead of your usual 5. Inuyasha growled raising up one of his hand ready to knock him silly to show that he wasn't kidding. Shippo simply gulped and kept quiet.

"Inuyasha why do you always have to be so mean to Shippo?'" Kagome asked trying to be the voice of reason.

"Yeah he means well he is only a little kitsune he's probably a little antsy and bored." Sango spoke up backing up her 'sister'

"Feh." was their only response along with a nose in the air.

Sango and Kagome sighed and shrugged their shoulders and kept going.

Miroku stopped and looked up at the sky

"I think that it would be wise if we stopped now and setup camp it's starting to get pretty dark." He spoke up.

"Yeah you're probably right." Kagome replied. Everyone else nodded in agreement

After camp was setup and the fire was set everyone sat down. Sango sat near Miroku which was a HUGE mistake of course.

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed and knocked the sense (or whatever was left of it anyway) out of him Kagome and Shippo sweat dropped

"Will he ever learn?" Shippo asked looking up at Kagome. She simply shrugged.

"Who knows Shippo who really knows." She shook her head unknowingly they looked back over at Sango and Miroku.

Sango had moved safely out of Miroku's reach. While Miroku sat rubbing the sore lump that had formed on his head. Inuyasha sat chuckling lightly at Miroku's misfortune

"Crazy monk." he muttered quietly to himself. He looked over at Kagome and slightly smirked

_'I wonder why I've never noticed it before but Kagome has a nice smile ---- Whoa what am I thinking! _

_Kagome's just a friend and you don't think about friends that way._

_Besides I'm in love with Kikyo and I've made a promise that I would go to hell with her. I owe Kikyo my life. It's just too hard to break a promise like that. _

_But if all of this IS true then why do I feel like I'm lying to myself.' _

"Feh." he huffed aloud dismissing his sudden thoughts.

He looked down to see everyone fast asleep and smiled seeing Miroku's huge lump. He soon found himself fast asleep as well.

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Plz review! And chapter 2 is comin' at cha!


	2. Thinking of him

Hey ppl! Ok wont waste time chatting so… Without further ado here's chapter 2… Enjoy!

Crazy In Love

Chapter 2

Thinking of him

' ' Thoughts

" " Talking

Kagome stirred in her sleep and turned over. She slowly opened her chocolate brown eyes and sighed. She was tired but for her it was next to imposible to sleep thanks to those dreams. The same one that have caused many of sleeples nights. Kikyo and Inuyasha together. She shuddered at that thought. She lightly crawled out of her sleeping bag as to not wake Shippo who had crawled into her sleeping bag without her knowing.

'Luckily I woke up I would have rolled over and crushed the poor thing and not even have known it.'

She leaned up aginst the tree opposite of Inuyasha who was asleep like her other friends.

She looked up and stared into the dark yet starry mysterious sky and once again sighed. As she continued looking she discovered a familiar hanyou form in the stars. 'Inuyasha.' She thought. The wind gently blew her hair into her face which she moved. Then the thoughts began flowing in with the wind.

'Why do you haunt my dreams like this, Why cant I stop thinking of you, Why do you do what you do to me?' She ponderd as the wind violently whipped her face.

'Okay, so maybe I _do_ know but I shouldn't feel like this you belong to and with Kikyo not me. But no matter how much I tell myself this I can't bring myself to believe it.' These thoughts clouded her mind.

And as they did, tears did the same to her eyes. 'I love you Inuyasha I just wish there was a way you could feel the same towards me. Tears fell and she wiped them away quickly.

"I love you Inuyasha." she whispered and the wind blew away these soft heartfelt words as the salty liquid fell from her eyes and down her face.

"So you not only took my looks and powers but it also seems you're steering towards my love." A dark voice sneered Kagome's head snapped around in a instant

"Kikyo." Kagome's voice was filled with enough jealousy, hate, and darkness it would even make Naraku shudder but it didn't seem to affect Kikyo.

"The one and only in the flesh." Kikyo repiled smirking and gesturing towards herself

"Flesh?" Don't you mean clay and bones." Kagome spat. "Funny---not." Kikyo spat back

" Like I've said before there isn't enough room for both of us in this reality, and this time I shall act on that staement!" Kikyo growled.

She snapped her fingers and her hideous soul stealers appeard, wrapping their scally bodies around Kagomes wrists, neck, ankles and waist. "Kikyo let me go! Stop!" Kagome manged to whisper out was very frustrated because 1. She couldn't move or defend herself 2. There was a soul stealer sneaking up her skirt and 3. She was sick and tired of being the one who was always kidnapped!

"Shut up." Kikyo said cooly yet very demanding, while stuffing a rag full of sleeping poison into Kagome's mouth. Kagome let out multiple muffled screams before passing out as Kikyo led her in to the murky depths of the forest.

Inuyasha woke with a small start soon after.

"Kagome?" he said quietly.

He looked over to where Kagome's sleeping bag to only see a drooling kitsune who was out cold. (sleep)

Then he smelt it.

Kagome _and_ Kikyo's scent.

"Dammit!" he yelled which got everyone ( except Shippo) up. "Inuyasha what's up?" Miroku asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"Yeah and where's Kagome?" Sango asked sitting up

Inuyasha jumped from his tree.

"Apparently with Kikyo." He said, spotting the marks of someone being dragged .

He then kicked Shippo and ran off towards the forest with full speed. Sango then called for Kiara and Miroku picking up a fussing Shippo and followed.

Ahh… sweet supense. I truly hoped u liked plz Review. Flames NOT welcome. Chapter 3 comin soon!


	3. The Search

Hey you guys I know I haven't updated in a while but I have an excuse it's sad though. If u wish to know check out my bio at the bottom. And I swear, I will try to update more often. Bare with me plz. All right then. Now let's get to the very very long awaited chapter 3!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I hate to say it but I don't own Inuyasha

Crazy Things You Do For Love

Chapter 3

The Search

Inuyasha ran through the forest as though the devil himself was chasing him with a machete. Barley dodging trees and bushes, he could hear his other 4 companions trying to catch up to his bullet train like speed. While noticing Kagome and Kikyo's scent was slowly becoming faint.

"Inuyasha Slow down!" He heard Shippo yell, but he ignored him. He had to find Kagome and Kikyo with no wasted time. But that plan was quickly dismissed as Sango's trusty Hirakostu flew by his head. Just missing. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face his friends who were about 10 feet behind on Kirara with scowl set upon his face while anger danced in his eyes.

"What the fuck was that for?" He exclaimed giving Sango a look that would scare the dead.

"To get your attention and make you slow down." Sango simply stated with a non caring look.

"For what? I don't have time to waste time talking I need to find Kagome! He yelled in frustration of being stopped. Then got in a stance to begin running again.

"Take one step and this time I won't miss." Sango said grabbing her Hiraikotsu.

"You mean you actually tried to hit me the first time?" Inuyasha yelled sweat dropping nervously.

"Anyway." Miroku stepped in trying to stop the oncoming argument between the hanyou and demon slayer.

"Back at the camp site what did you mean by Kagome's been taken by Kikyo?" He inquired.

"I meant just that. Kikyo has taken Kagome. I could tell because their scents were mixed together and the drag marks on the ground." Inuyasha answered.

"Well wherever they might be the area must be sealed by a barrier seeing as how as fast as you were going, you circled the forest once already and there's no sign of them anywhere." Sango replied.

Inuyasha about to reply, stopped suddenly and began sniffing the air, as if looking for something.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed in frustration.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Shippo asked finally speaking up.

"Their scents are disappearing! And more and more every time the wind blows." He replied still frantically sniffing the forests air.

"Then we've got no more time to waste. Let's go." Miroku insisted

"Right! Come on Kirara! Sango called to her feline partner. Everyone climbed on after her, as Inuyasha once again set out his search.

Kagome lightly stirred her eyes slowly fluttering open like a butterfly's wings.

"W- What happened? Where am I?" Kagome asked her self as everything from earlier slowly began coming back.

'**_That's right Kikyo took me from the campsite… But why I wonder and where she is now and why did she have to pin me against a tree with these soul stealers … again'._**

Kagome thought as the dead priestess herself came from what seemed out of nowhere.

"Good you woke up. I thought you would sleep forever. Not that that would be a bad thing." Kikyo sneered.

Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes shrugging off the last comment and got right down to the matter.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" Kagome gathered enough anger to sound a bit tougher to say.

"Well is it not obvious?" Kikyo smirked "I want your soul."

OHH…. Getting interstin huh? Now you decide 2 things should Kikyo be killed? And if so by who Kagome or Inuyasha! Review and tell me what you think!

And I also want to give a shout out to all my reviewers:

Kagome92111

Sango02

Magic Girl

Kasatka

Thanks so much you guys! Keep reading keep reviewin' live life to the fullest and check ya L8ta cya in chapter 4!


End file.
